


Welcome Home Peter Quill

by flyingonfeatherlesswings



Series: The Scoundrel and the Wizard [5]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Doctor Kink, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:50:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8496130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingonfeatherlesswings/pseuds/flyingonfeatherlesswings
Summary: Peter wasn't prepared to be suddenly back on his birth planet, even though the circumstances in which he arrived there were quite pleasant. Takes place before Instant Booty Call.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is part of a series I've been writing in which Stephen Strange and Peter Quill meet up in their adventures and flirt and do the do on the regular. I don't know why I ship it, just think the characters would complement each other and it makes sense they could possibly bump into each other since Stephen isn't anchored completely to earth. I really hope they share scenes in Infinity War since both are confirmed.

Peter Quill liked when this happened, when he was full of some form of alcohol, that tasted weird but had the deserved effect of blurring the edges of his awareness, and he had his lips on the neck of his favorite sorcerer. Him and Strange had met up to investigate some malvoyant entity causing mayhem on some remote planet. The locals had been so grateful they had thrown a feast in their honor and made sure both him and Stephen had gotten good and drunk off their finest brew. 

Stephen had been making suggestive eyes at Peter all night, gripping his thigh when he could and giving him that smile that made the Guardian weak. So at the first chance Peter had tugged up the other man and dragged him outside the hall where the celebration was being held and pushed him against the wall. Peter was glad that the Cloak was still in the hall entertaining the locals, because it gave Peter more access to kiss up and down Stephen’s neck, leaving love bites. 

“I swear Peter,” sighed Strange, bringing his hand up to cup the back of Peter’s head, “You're like a teenager sometimes, are you really giving me hickies?” 

Peter paused his kissing to look Strange in the eye, “Sorry, babe, don’t know about age appropriate courting practices being raised a space pirate and all.” He finished with a giggle and his eyes moved south, “Your lips are sooooo pretty, prettiest lips in the whole galaxy and I should know.” He then leaned forward, crushing Strange’s lips with his. 

They simply made out for a few more moments, until they started to absentmindedly run their aroused groins together and Strange gently pushed him back.

“No, Peter, you may be okay with teenage fornication but I don't particularly fancy having some type of off-world ticks stuck on my genitals because I had sex in a field on planet I can’t pronounce the name of.” 

Peter pouted, “No sex?”

“I didn't say that,” replied Strange. He brought two fingers to his mouth and let out a sharp whistle. In a second the Cloak burst out of the festival hall, leaving behind a groan of disappointment from the locals, and reattached itself to Strange’s shoulders. Strange then picked up his sling ring and created a portal. “I have a place better suited for what we want to get up to.” 

Through the portal was a large bedroom, boasting a king size bed that Peter made a beeline for and collapsed dramatically onto, “Oh doctor, I feel so unwell, please won't you examine me?” 

“What area is causing you trouble?” asked Strange approaching the bed, placing the Cloak in its case on the way. 

“This area,” said Peter grabbing his groin with a low groan. 

“Unfortunately, I'm not that kind of Doctor.” 

“I know, you're a head doctor and got a head for you to examine right here.” 

“Peter that was awf-” “Oh just get over here babe.” 

Strange sat down on the bed, quickly shedding his boots and tugging off Peter’s too. “So sir, this is what is bothering you?” He let his fingers brush up the bulge in the other man’s pants before starting to squeeze gently. “You do seem to have a sort of engorged appendage.” 

“Yeah,” Peter said slightly breathless, “Closer examination is probably called for, Doctor.” 

“I think that's a good idea Mr. Quill,” said Stephen has he pulled down Peter’s fly freeing his trapped cock. Strange wrapped his hand around it, stroking it slowly. “How does this feel, Mr. Quill? Any discomfort?” 

“No, actually that seems to be doing the opposite of being discomforting,” said Peter and ended it with a low moan.

“Maybe if I sucked your cock, it would relieve the pressure?” asked Stephen as he reached into Peter’s pants to massage his testicles. 

“That sounds like excellent medical treatment, going above the call of duty, doctor of the year, you really strive to hel--ah!” 

Peter’s praise was cut off by Strange’s plush lips wrapping around the head of Peter’s cock. He continued to fondle Peter’s balls as he sucked and hollowed his cheeks. He could tell Peter was getting close after the teasing and so he pulled off, Peter letting out an unhappy whine. 

“Come on babe, don't tease.”

“No worries, Mr. Quill. I just know the perfect method to sort out your medical concern.”

“Babe can we drop the doctor kink and get to the part where I have an orgasm?”

“Hold on you impatient asshole, you're about to fuck me.”

“Umm won't that tak-"

Before Peter could finish, his and Stephen’s clothes had separated from this bodies, threads coming undone and the panels of fabrics levitating off their bodies before reforming and settling into a neat pile in a nearby armchair. 

“Whoa baby, that was efficient.”

“I'll show you efficient,” said Strange before climbing back onto the bed, straddling Peter’s thighs and finally taking the man’s cock in hand to sink down onto it. “I prepared myself with magic a while ago, god I needed you in me Peter,” said Strange, his deep voice pitching even deeper. His placed his hands on Peter’s broad chest and started to move up and down on the man’s cock. 

“Okay I'll say it, I've fucked a lot of different species, but nothing compares to fucking a sorcerer,” Peter finished with a hard thrust. 

Strange rode the Guardian, heavy breathing and skin slapping the only sounds filling the bedchamber before Peter’s grip on Strange’s hips tightened and he came with a loud grunt. Strange followed close behind, Peter helping him by stroking him through his orgasm.

Strange collapsed next to Peter, content for a moment, before waving his hands instantly cleaning up the come pooled on his lover’s abs and making the covers slither out from underneath them and come up over their bodies. 

Peter rolled over to Strange, slinging an arm over the other’s waist and nudging his leg between Stephen’s. He pulled the other man’s back his chest, kissing Stephen’s shoulder before whispering in his ear, “No round two?”

Stephen laughed, “At my age? Good luck.” He turned his head, placing a kiss on Peter’s lips, “Sweet dreams, Star Lord.” 

With that, they settled in and drifted off to sleep.

xxxxx

Peter awoke with a slight throbbing pain in his head, but he was used to hangovers. What he wasn't used to was the bed he was currently lying in, much more comfortable than his padded metal bunk back on the Milano. 

He groaned as he rolled over onto his back, taking note that he was the only occupant of the bed. He looked up and at the ornate ceiling and reminisced about last night. He was glad Strange had brought them to his house, where they didn't have to worry about getting caught by the people they had saved.

With that thought though, a cold realization hit Peter. Strange’s house was on Earth. He was on Earth. He was back on his native planet. Back for the first time since he was taken by the Ravagers. 

Emotions hit Peter hard, but he decided to he needed to make sure before falling into a full on panic attack. He carefully climbed up off the bed and made his way over to the window and pulled back the heavy curtain to reveal a busy New York City street, yellow cabs rushing by in the early morning commute. 

Peter jumped back like the sight pained him and he stumbled back to the bed. He sat down, hanging his head in his hands, trying to get his breathing under control. 

At that moment, the door to the room opened and a robed Strange walked in obviously surprised to find Peter sitting up on the edge of the bed, still naked. 

“Bad hangover? It’s always an adventure getting drunk on non-Terran spirits, isn’t it? Never know how your body will take it. But I brought you some water and some aspirin.” He held up the glass and patted his bathrobe pocket, where a pill bottle rattled. 

He looked at Peter for a second longer before noticing that other man’s shoulders were shaking slightly. Stephen quickly walked over to the bedside table to set down the water and returned to sit down beside his lover. He placed a hand on Peter’s back and started to rub in gentle circles.

“Hey, what’s wrong? Do you really not feel that good? Come on, you need to tell me, I’m your doctor,” Strange said with a soft smile. 

Peter sat up with a small gasp looking up at Stephen with red, watery eyes and trembling lips. 

Strange’s eyes widened in concern, “Oh, Peter, what’s wrong?” 

Peter took a big breath, “I’m on Earth.” 

Strange gave him a confused look, “Yes, we’re at my home, which is on Ear--oh wait, I understand. Oh no, Peter, I’m so sorry.” 

“It’s okay, babe,” said Peter with a sniff, “You didn’t know I would react this way. Hell, I didn’t know this would happen.” 

“I could take you back to the Milano, we’ll get you dressed and you’ll be home in an instant.”

Peter laughed as he wiped the tears from his face, “Don’t you know babe, I am home.” His voice cracked on the last word and a sob escaped from his mouth. Stephen moved to wrap his arms around Peter, rocking him gently back and forth as the Guardian cried into his shoulder. 

“What do you want me to do?” whispered Strange.

Peter was quiet for a moment before he answered in a muffle, “Just hold me for a little longer okay, babe?” 

“Okay Peter.” 

After a while Peter’s sobs quieted, Stephen pulled back, “Let me get your clothes, I think you'd rather be a clothed sobbing mess over a naked one.” This caused Peter’s lips to quirk in a slight smile. 

Peter looked down at the offered clothes and looked back up at Stephen. “Do you think you can summon something a little more...common looking. I don’t know what people dress like on Earth anymore, I think things have probably changed in almost 30 years though. Please tell me the hair is smaller at least,” he said with scratchy voice. 

Strange stared at him in surprise before responding, “You mean you want to go outside, Peter? Out onto the streets of New York City?”

“Yeah, sure, let’s go do touristy stuff. See the Statue of Liberty, go to the top of the Empire State Building, get charged too much for a hot dog.”

Stephen laughed and went to look in his wardrobe for something that might fit the much broader man. If nothing fit, he could make it fit. “I would rather die than do those things as a native New Yorker. But seriously, I thought it upset you to be here,” said Stephen. 

Peter looked down at the floor between his knees, “I just didn’t think it would ever happen is all. When the Ravagers first took me, I dreamt of Earth all the time. But after a while, I thought, what was the point? I wasn’t going back to being a normal kid. And what was back on Earth for me anyway? My grandpa had health problems too and I knew he didn’t want me. At least in a way, the Ravagers could be a sorta consistent family. And Yondu softened up after he stopped threatening to eat me every other day.”

“Yondu is such an ass.”

“Well he likes you! Thinks I should get you off of Earth and make you part of my team and hell, marry you. He holds you to a very high regard, Doctor Strange.”

“Only because he wants to use me to help him on missions, which is not going to happen, so maybe he won’t get to be my father-in-law, at least not for now,” said Stephen coming back over to Peter to pass him some clothes. 

Stephen was relieved to see that got a smile out of Peter, “Are you entertaining the thought of being Stephen Quill? I didn't realize we were going steady.” 

Stephen rolled his eyes, “Of course not, you want to be Peter Strange and you know it.” 

“Oh babe you know me so well.” 

Both men got dressed and as Strange was putting on his shoes he asked, “Peter, how come once you were old enough to fly a ship you never just left and went back to Earth? If only to indulge in the pleasures of home or something.”

Peter considered the question for a moment, “I don’t know. Guess I thought it would just make me sad and after a while, I started thinking Earth as somewhere they didn’t exist no more. It had died with my mom. It was just a place for me to refer to, not a place I could go back to. And anyway, it’s not like I would belong there because of all the things I’d done and seen. Physically, I can fit in on Xandar. That was good enough for me.”

“And now?”

“And now, I want to take my guy out to a real New York breakfast at an actual diner. They still have those here right?” 

“Yes,” said Strange, “They do, but wouldn’t it be me taking you out? I don’t think you have any dollars on you. They don’t take units last I heard. Oh and I’m picking and afterward we’ll go to my favorite record shop. Two mix-tapes a music expert does not make.”

Peter smiled and took Strange’s hand as they headed into the hallway, “Whatever you say babe.”

It took a little while for them to get to the door since Peter was so keen to admire the Sanctum (“babe you live in a haunted mansion, this so cool!”) but they finally were at the open doorway and Peter found he was having a hard time exiting. 

Strange walked down the steps to the street and reached out his hand. Peter stared at the offered hand for a moment before taking it, and stepping into the light of day. 

They both walked down the street hand in hand, Peter commenting on everything and not being able to hide his amazement. After a while, Stephen leaned into Peter’s side, allowing Peter to wrap an arm around him. Strange leaned over and whispered, “Welcome home, Peter Quill.”

**Author's Note:**

> For more of this nonsense follow me on twitter @ladyemma91 or on tumblr iwasthesouthernpansy


End file.
